


Dyed in the Wool

by Pavuvu



Category: Justified
Genre: Drabble, Gen, more upest about minor character death than most anything else in those last few episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavuvu/pseuds/Pavuvu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Real quick drabble regarding the death of Jimmy. How unusually loyal Boyd's men seem to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dyed in the Wool

If there was one thing Boyd could never fault him on, it was his unwavering loyalty. Even at the end when things got bad, real, real bad. The boy was always there. Always game for the next move no matter where it would take him, no matter what he had to do. He always ready, always waiting for one more request. Loyal to the very end.

Along with Ava, It was Jimmy’s loss that hurt the worst, near the end of things. More than the betrayal that of those pieces of shit Florida Crowes, or that of Johnny who had been so fickle in his fidelity since the beginning. Had always been malignant, always conniving, always looking to side step Boyd’s plan. Even to the end.

Boyd should never have gotten into the Heroin business. It cost him too much. It cost Ava her love of him, their future together, everything they could have had. It cost him more money that he ever wished to see slip through his fingers. And it cost him one of the last loyal men in his corner.

Jimmy, who had no higher goal in his sight than to see what Boyd needed done. No second boss to play whim to like Duffy, no higher calling like Raylan.  No hardening of the heart like Ava, who gave up on him when the going for her got too rough.

Unlike the others Jimmy was there and Jimmy was loyal. Jimmy died because of Boyd and for Boyd and Boyd Crowder could do nothing about it.

He couldn’t do anything at all. 


End file.
